


Memorable night with Vernon//Vernon One-Shot, Hardcore Sexy

by Elporteon_12



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, POV, Sex, first-person, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elporteon_12/pseuds/Elporteon_12
Summary: You have a memorable night with Vernon, but he's better than you expected...





	Memorable night with Vernon//Vernon One-Shot, Hardcore Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I gift this work to my cousin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+gift+this+work+to+my+cousin).



"Are you sure we should be doing this?" you say, as Vernon runs one finger down your naked back, slowly guiding your chill lower and lower until your naked ass, and slowly starts teasing you by fingering the wrong spot the spot right next to your vagina, therefore putting a cruel lingering effect of pleasure. You start letting out little whines and whinnies of pleasure and desire for more, but Vernon cruelly leaves you hanging and moaning. 

Your wetness starts getting out of hand, and soon enough, his hand is glistening with cum. He stares at it attentively, and judges slowly. After being satisfied of your torture and your wetness, he slowly edges two fingers in. Your satisfaction added to the thrill makes you moan, but your moan is cut short as Vernon kisses you, all the while fingering your wet parts. 

Vernon can feel your internal moan, but he doesn't stop, keeps on making you have hot chills of pleasure. His hand is extremely slippery, as your cum gushes out to the amazing feeling he is giving you. Your eyes roll back and you close your eyelids, as you whimper, asking for more. He briefly pauses to slowly pull your shirt off, and unclips your bra. 

He resumes fingering you, and starts fondling you with his free hand. The sexual stimulation on your breasts and your ass are put together, creating an amazing sense of pleasure. Your moaning is still covered by his mouth, but your voice has been moaning so hard, you've gone quiet, only letting out hoarse noises. So far he's been fingering you with his hand stuck in your panties, but he slowly stops after seeing the expanding stain of cum on your panty. He slowly grabs the rim with two wet fingers, and slowly pulls it down, while fondling you. You bring your legs back to your chest, to help Vernon get your panty off, and as he throws it down on the bedside floor, he slowly pushes your legs in a slight M shape. He goes around you and puts his head level to the gush of cum, and stares at it for a few seconds. He looks at you and smirks, seeing the blush of pleasure and embarrassment on your face, and puts his head closer his hand slowly leaves your chest, and go on your legs. 

His head, almost touching now, suddenly comes to a halt. His face is slightly wet by the rush right in front of his nose, and, unexpectedly, he edges his tongue in. You almost let out a scream, but the feeling is so good that you almost faint. This was the result of only the entry, but when the movement starts, your legs reflexively shrink back, but his eyes meet yours and you decide to open again. The up-and-down movement of his tongue is so strong, your head and chest fall back and land on a pillow, and you are now lying down, with the M shape still in your legs. Once he is satisfied with his tongue that is now dripping everywhere, he pulls out and leaves you panting on the bed. He slowly unbuckled his belt, and pulls his pants down.


End file.
